l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Tomorrow
The Battle of Tomorrow was fought in Yume-do between the One Tribe led by Kan'ok'ticheck and Tomorrow. Traveling to Yume-do When in 1169 the Chief of Chiefs Kan'ok'ticheck called the entire Nezumi race to face Tomorrow, only a few far-flung nezumi did not answer the call, incuding all the Chipped Tooth Tribe, and K'mee. They gathered to the Shinomen Forest. Nintai, the last of the Kitsu race also appeared but he had to remain behind, keeping the bodies of the nezumi until they returned from their travel. The magic of the Tomorrow's Hourglass was used by Mak'irtch to enter the realm of dreams and aid the Transcendents fight against Tomorrow. Nintai watched as each Nezumi fell into a deep slumber. Tomorrow approaches Te'tik'kir and the other Transcendents stood outside of the great nezumi city in this realm, and the dragons, or what appeared to be dragons, were approaching from a distance, destroying everything as they went. Entities resembling Lord Sun and Lady Moon walked at their side. Wherever they stepped, the land vanished in a haze. The spirit form of Shiba Ningen appeared and told these entities were manifestations of Yume-do itself. The land of dreams was going mad and destroying itself in the process. The Celestial Heavens were unbalanced and Yume-do, as it was made of dreams, was the least stable of the realms so it was the first affected. These images signified the collapse of the land, and they must be defeated or there will be nothing left. The realm itself was in danger, and joined with the Trascendents to restabilize it. The great leader Tchickchuk gave the command of the nezumi army there to Kan'ok'ticheck. Fighting Tomorrow Air The being resembling the Dragon of Air was attacked by Achirin leading a group of Nezumi Shaman and conjurers. They cast a spell which made the dragon to be torn asunder and absorbed into the wind, leaving no trace behind. Sun Gran-otik fired three arrows in quick succession, trying to pierce the heavy armor of the copy of Lord Sun. One of them hit the right eye, and Yoee'trr fired an arrow hitting the other eye, and the being exploded leaving nothing behind but smoke and memory. Earth Ep'kee leapt the shadowy Dragon of Earth and sank his small axe into the hard carapace. A second nezumi, Z'orr'tek, thrusted his spear between two great scales, and into its throat. The dragon threw Ep'kee clear into the side of the damaged city, killing him instantly. The Dragon crunched down with his great teeth on Z'orr'tek, as he started to dissipate. The body of the Nezumi hero fell alone, with the dragon gone completely. Fire Tattered Ear warriors attacked the Dragon of Fire, overwhelming it with their sheer number. Akatch threw a spear, piercing through the ear and into the brain of the creature. Moon Ch'krit confronted Lady Moon. The nezumi and Chee'trr's swords left her with dark smoke billowing from her body where there should have been blood. Soon the smoke wrapped her entire body before dissipating, leaving nothing behind. Water Chu-rochu and H-tach'ch stood side-by-side facing the Dragon of Water, which followed his fellows into nothingness. Void Following Mak'irtch's instructions, Chi'kel moved through the ranks, getting closer to the Void Dragon. Emikek was bitted by the dragon, and Chi'kel flung the Hourglass which vanished behind the teeth and into the thing's gaping gullet. Its eyes glassed over and its shoulders stooped. Kanok'ticheck stepped forward and drove his sword into its head. As the last dragon fell it exploded in a wave of darkness. The entire realm of dreams ceased to exist for a moment. Trapped in Yume-do The city was returned to its full glory, and the land was restored, all of its destroyed sections intact, as if the Dragons had never come. The fallen Nezumi and Transcendents were gone, leaving no sign of their passing. Unlike the city, they did not return. Shiba Ningen spirit appeared again and told the dream of Void removed Yume-do from existence for just a moment. The link the nezumi had to Ningen-do was severed, and they were unable to awake and return to their lives. Ningen was able to retrieve a single nezumi from Yume-do. They succeeded, but the nezumi involved were trapped in Yume-do. Nintai confirmed that not a single Nezumi who went into Dream still breathed. Only a few Nezumi remained in Rokugan, mostly from the seafaring Chipped Tooth tribe. * Tomorrow (Imperial Herald v2#22), by Rusty Priske Yume-do